logosfakefandomcom-20200215-history
Alberto Fernandez Doblajes y Asociados/List of works
Movies Warner Bros Pictures (and the pre-1986 MGM library) * Casablanca (1942, local German redub in 2012) * Citizen Kane (1941, local German redub in 1997) * Tarzan the Ape Man (1932, local German redub in 1992) * Dirty Harry (1971, local Spanish and German redub in 1994) * The Adventures of Robin Hood (1938, local German redub in 1996) * Bonnie & Clyde (1967, local German redub in 2009, only for DVD and Blu-ray) * Singin' in the Rain (1952, local German redub in 1992) * The Band Wagon (1953, local German redub in 1991) * The Pirate (1948, local German redub in 2001) * Shaft (1971, local German redub in 2005) * Gigi (1958, local German redub in 1993) * The Public Enemy (1931, local German redub in 1993) * Captain Blood (1935, local German redub in 1993) * The Broadway Melody of 1929 (1929, local Spanish and German redub in 1991) New Line Cinema * Mortal Kombat (1995, local German dub) * Mortal Kombat: The Journey Begins (aka: The Animated Video) (1995, local German dub) * Mortal Kombat Annihilation (1997, local German dub) * Dumb and Dumber (1994, local German dub) United Artists * Rocky (1976, local German redub in 1997) * Rocky II (1979, local German redub in 1997) * Rocky III (1982, local German redub in 1997) * Rocky IV (1985, local German redub in 1998) Universal Pictures * Frankenstein (1931, local Spanish and German redub in 1994 and 2008) * Jaws (1976, local German redub in 1999) * Back in the Future (1985, local German redub in 2005) * Back in the Future, Part II (1989, local German redub in 2005) * Back in the Future, Part III (1991, local German redub in 2005) * Jurassic Park (1993, local German dub, redub in 2013) * The Lost World: Jurassic Park (1997, local German dub) * Jurassic Park III (2001, local German dub) * The Lorax (2012, local German dub) Other Companies * Junoon (1992, local Spanish and German dub) * Sadak (1991, local Spanish and German dub) * The Slumber Party Massacre (1982, local Spanish redub in 1998 for VHS) * Sins of Jezebel (1953, local German dub in 1992, since Doblajes Nacionales de Puerto Chango never made a German version (even though DNAC made a local Spanish dub)) * Titanic (1943, local Spanish dub in 2013, aired only on Puerto Chango O in the program: "Cine de la Segunda Guerra Mundial") * The Christmas Tree (1991, local Spanish and German dub as "Señora Hopewell" (Spanish) and "Der Weihnachtsbaum" (German) in 2001 with Kidtime Publishing and Telepromoters Internacional, S.A., aired on Puerto Chango Family and PC Zwei) * Sleepaway Camp (1983, local Spanish and German dub in 1998 with United Artists, this dub is infamous for covering Peter/Angela's male private parts in the ending with crude underwear that looks like it was done on Microsoft Paint) Toho Company * Godzilla (1954, local German and Spanish redub in 1992) * Rodan (1956, local German and Spanish redub in 1992) * Mothra (1961, local German and Spanish redub in 1992) * King Kong vs Godzilla (1962, local German and Spanish redub in 1993) * Mothra vs Godzilla (1964, local German and Spanish redub in 1993) Toei Company * Dragon Ball/Z/GT movies (1986-1996, local German dub) * Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods (2013, local German dub) * Dragon Ball Z: Fukkatsu no F (2015, local German dub) * Digimon Adventure Movie (1999, local German dub) * Digimon Adventure: Our War Game (2000, local German dub) * Digimon Adventure 02: Hurricane Touchdown! & Supreme Evolution! (2000, local German dub) TV series 20th Century Fox * The Simpsons (local Spanish dub: only season 16; all seasons is dubbed in German) * Futurama (local Spanish dub: only season 4; all seasons is dubbed in German) * Family Guy (local Spanish dub: only season 4; all seasons is dubbed in German) * King in the Hill (local Spanish dub: only season 7; all seasons is dubbed in German) * The Tracey Ullman Show (local Spanish and German dub) * Modern Family (local German dub) * White Collar (local German dub) * Batman (1966 series) (local German redub in 2000) * The Green Hornet (local German redub in 1997) * The Time Tunnel (local German redub in 1992) * Vega$ (local German redub in 1993) * The X-Files (local German dub) Warner Bros. Pictures (and the pre-1986 MGM library) * Hawaiian Eye (local Spanish dub and German redub) * The Man from U.N.C.L.E. (local German redub in 1993) * The FBI (local German redub in 1993) * CHiP's (local German redub in 1993) * Kung Fu (local German redub in 1993) * The Dukes of Hazzard (local German redub in 2004, only for DVD and Blu-ray) * Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (local German dub) * Smallville (local German dub) * The Flash (local German dub) * The Big Bang Theory (local German dub, only first seasons) * Friends (local German dub) * Sea Hunt (local German redub) * Two and a Half Men (local German dub) Universal Pictures * Miami Vice (local German redub in 2005) * The A-Team (local German redub in 2002) * Knight Rider (1980's version) (local German redub in 2002) * The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air (local German dub, since Season 3) Sony Pictures Television * The Three Stooges (local German redub in 1996) * SWAT (local German redub in 2013 for Crackle) * The Monkees (local Spanish and German redub in 1994) * Bewitched (local German redub in 1994) Paramount Pictures * MacGyver (local German dub in 1991, taking over from DNAC after the rest of the 1986-87 and 1989-90 seasons) * Star Trek (local German redub for Netflix) * Star Trek: Enterprise (local German dub) * The Twilight Zone (1959 version) (local German redub for Netflix) * Mork & Mindy (local German redub in 2010) * Happy Days (local German redub for DVD and Blu-ray) Hanna-Barbera Productions and Cartoon Network Studios * Ruff & Reddy (local German redub in 1992) * The Flintstones (local German redub in 1991) * The Jetsons (local German redub in 1991) * Atom Ant (local German redub in 1999) * Secret Squirrel (local German redub in 1999) * Jonny Quest (1987 series, local German dub) * The Powerpuff Girls (local German dub, only the last seasons) * Dexter's Laboratory (local German dub, only the last seasons) * Cow and Chicken (local German dub, only the last season) * Johnny Bravo (local German dub, only the last seasons) * Ed, Edd n Eddy (local German dub, only the first seasons) * Mike, Lu & Og (local German dub, only the first episodes) * Samurai Jack (local German dub) * Regular Show (local German dub) * Courage the Cowardly Dog (local german dub, only the first seasons, later is dubbed in SDI Media) Toei Company * Liveman (local German redub) * Changeman (local German redub) * Maskman (local German redub) * Flashman (local German redub) * Kamen Rider (Skyrider) (local German redub) * Kamen Rider Super-1 (local German redub) * Kamen Rider Black (local German redub and Spanish dub) * Kamen Rider Black RX (local German redub and Spanish dub) * Kyojuu Tokusou Juspion (local German redub) * Jikuu Senshi Spielban (local German redub) * Jiban (local German dub and Spanish redub) * Tokkei Winspector (local German and Spanish dub) * Tokkyuu Shirei Solbrain (local German dub and Spanish redub) * Junperson (local German dub and Spanish redub) * Digimon Adventure (local German dub) * Digimon Adventure 02 (local German dub) * Digimon Tamers (local German dub) * Digimon Frontier (local German dub) * Digimon Xros Wars (local Spanish and German dubs) * Dragon Ball (local German dub) * Dragon Ball Z (local German dub) * Dragon Ball GT (local German dub) * Slam Dunk (local German dub) * Sailor Moon (local German dub, in alliance with a Mexican dubbing studio: Intertrack) * Sailor Moon Crystal (local German dub) * Saint Seiya (local German dub) * Saint Seiya Omega (local German dubs) * One Piece (local Spanish and German dub) * GeGeGe no Kitaro (local German dub) * Dr. Slump - Arale-chan (local German dub) * Mazinger Z (local German redub) * Great Mazinger (local German dub) Nickelodeon * Ren & Stimpy (local German redub in 2009 for DVD) * Rocko's Modern Life (local German redub in 2009 for DVD) * Team Umizoomi (local German dub) Other Companies * Ultraman (local German redub) * Ultraseven (local German redub) * Popeye (local German redub, with Kidtime Publishing and King Features Syndicate, only 1960's episodes, but the Paramount shorts is dubbed in German in SDI Media in 1988) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987 TV series) (local German and Spanish dubs, with Kidtime Publishing and , taking over from DNAC after DNAC went defunct after Season 4, however, the cast was kept when AFDYA dubbed and the same recording of the theme song (by Rodrigo Knuff) was also kept, later when other channels (except for MeTV) reruns TMNT, airs with the Mexican dub, in SAP (second-audio-program) is aired with the local dub) * The Magic School Bus (local Spanish and German redub for Netflix) * Doctor Who (2006 version) (local German dub) * The Walking Dead (local Spanish dub for Netflix and RTL, and German dub for Netflix and AMC) * Kangoos (local Spanish and German dubs, with Kidtime Publishing) * Mystery Science Theater 3000 (local Spanish and German dubs, distributed in the 90s by Telepromoters Internacional, S.A., and Chango Vision, S.A., first aired on USA Network (the program are targeted to the young and adult audience) in 1989, then later is aired (reruns since Season 1, the other seasons were only dubbed for VHS releases and not aired on TV until 2014 on MeTV) to the primetime "all ages" block on Puerto Chango 2 and PC Zwei in 1994-2000, then later is aired on other channels like Comedy Central (2001-2004), Hallmark Channel (2006-2009), Syfy (1994-1998) and now is aired on MeTV (2014-present). * Gadget and the Gadgetinis (local German dub, the dub is different to the Latin American Spanish (used in Puerto Chango) dub) * Canned Film Festival (local Spanish and German redubs of the episodes "Project Moonbase" and "Ski Fever" since the original dubbings of the episodes by DNAC's master tapes were damaged by a fire) * Wayside (local German dub, this dub have a different theme song by Zoey Löffel, and the dub is different to the Latin American Spanish (used in Puerto Chango) dub) * Maya and Miguel (1st local German dub with Kidtime Publishing and Chango Vision, S.A., dubbed again in 2013 by SDI Media de Puerto Chango) * The Undersea Adventures of Captain Nemo (local Spanish and German redubs of the episodes "The Invisible Girl" and "The Mine at the Bottom of the Sea") * Muka Muka Paradise (local Spanish and German dubs as "Las aventuras de Muka Muka" (in Spanish) and "Muka Muka ist Frühjahr mit Dinosaurieren" (German), only 13 episodes aired on TV, rest left unaired until 2014 on KidtimeGO) * Wild Kratts (local German dub, based on the Latin American Spanish dub) * Super Pig (local German dub) * Hurricanes (local German dub as "Football Wizards", with Kidtime Publishing and Telepromoters Internacional, S.A.) * Thomas & Friends (local Spanish and German dub, taking over from DNAC after series 2) * SheZow (local Spanish and German dub, as "SúperTransgénero" (Spanish) and "Die Große SheZow" (German), with Kidtime Publishing and Telepromoters Internacional, S.A.) Videogames Bandai-Namco Games * Tekken series * Ace Combat series * Dragon Ball XenoVerse (local German dub) WB Games * Mortal Kombat (2011 game, local German dub) * LEGO Batman: The Videogame (local German dub) Square Enix * Final Fantasy series * Kingdom Hearts series Other Companies * Five Nights at Freddy's * Five Nights at Freddy's 2 * Five Nights at Freddy's 3 * Five Nights at Freddy's 4 * Nekopara (local Spanish and German dubs, the AFDYA dubs are infamous for renaming Chocola to "Sweetie Pie", probably to avoid confusion with the soft drink) Category:Dubbing companies in Puerto Chango